


Jalex Vows

by safetypin



Series: Vows, Where Everyone Gets Married Back to Back [3]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Again, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Jalex gets married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alex thinks back on his dreams as a child, it was only in his wildest ones that he had the privilege to start a band, become famous, and marry his best friend.<br/>Today, the only one he hadn't yet fulfilled was coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jalex Vows

**Author's Note:**

> SO this took me around a week to write, as its been awhile. But really, who doesn't want a fluffy Jalex wedding?

When Alex Gaskarth was ten, he had always thought that the future would consist of him going to college, getting a job doing something boring, and start a family. Only in his wildest dreams did he think he would become a rock-star, and fall in love with his best friend. But he did, and here he was, standing in front of said best friend, about to get married to him. Oh and Patrick Stump was the officiate. It seemed that life was becoming a dream come true, and in ways he’d most certainly never seen coming. 

Now Alex watched as Jack reached for his hand when Patrick cleared his throat. This was happening, he thought, the man he had loved for so long was going to marry him. Marry him now.

“Please be seated,” Patrick advised as the crowd took their places in the many folding chairs that had been set up on the lawn of the venue. The chairs were set around so that the ceremony at the front could be seen by the guests, yet there weren’t too many chairs either, as the majority of people there were closer friends or close family members. 

Alex watched as the wedding party also took their seats. Zack was Jack’s best man, and Rian one of the grooms men along with Tyler. On Alex’s side was Hayley as his maid of honor, Gerard as flower girl, he had asked to be called that, they had offered to change the title, who was also the ring-bearer. Alex was amazed that this skinny English export of a boy that was he, could ever have made it this far.

“Now, this is indeed our third wedding of the week, with many yet to come, and here today we have Alex and Jack ready to join in legal matrimony. Now, the couple have written their own vows and Alex, if you’d like to go first.” Patrick gestured towards the brunette, and handed him the mic. 

“Jack, from the day I first met you in highschool, I knew I was in love… even if I refused to acknowledge it.” Alex paused as a few guests chuckled.  
“But as time went on, and we started the band, I know for a fact I did my best to ignore those feelings. Admittedly, as much as I love you, I never wanted to jeopardize our friendship. And due to my cowardice in such areas, if you hadn’t made a move and done things I can’t mention here, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be here today. Yet here we are, and I don’t think I ever could love anyone more than I love you, and Jack, thank you, for making my wildest dreams come true.” Alex ducked his head as Jack took Alex’s slightly smaller hands in his own, smiling at the older man. Jack fiddled with the cuff of Alex’s suit as Patrick began again. 

“Alex, that was lovely. Jack, if you would.” Patrick held the mic to Jack’s level this time.

“Alex, I think from the moment I met you, I knew that I would have a friend in you forever. As over the years you have proven that to me over and over, I suppose somewhere along the way, those feelings grew. While I may not have had the most, easygoing,” Jack paused, eyes locking onto the man in front of him own’s.  
“Way of expressing my affection, it somehow got returned, and now I’m the luckiest man out there. I’m so lucky because I have you Alex, and you are everything to me. I love you.” Jack’s words made the vocalist’s face light up like Florida at Christmas time, his eyes wide and bright. 

“Alright, as per usual, I’m now asking that if anyone here that has any reason or objection to Jack and Alex being bound in legal matrimony, please, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Patrick held the mic with one hand as he adjusted his fedora with the other. 

As no one spoke up, Patrick’s smile grew. If he was going to be honest, he loved the fact that he was officiating all of these wedding, he really had a large soft side for romance. Admittedly Patrick was of course looking forward to his own wedding, which would be the last one of the giant trip, but he stilled loved to see all of his friends become happier than ever. 

“Alright, now, if we could have the rings please.” Patrick asked for Gerard to hand him the box containing the simple silver bands. Patrick handed the two in front of him one ring each, and cleared his throat.

“Alex, please repeat after me. ‘Jack, I take thee as my lawfully wedded husband,’”

“Jack, I take thee as my lawfully wedded husband.”

“To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part.” Patrick smiled a fond smile at the younger man, who then repeated after him.

“To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part.” Alex sighed happily, looking like each and every one of his dreams were coming true. And as of yet, they were.

“Jack, if you will now do the same…” And so the lines were recited once more, and the rings were slid into their proper places. The cool silver was a reality check to each man in his own way, keeping both heads from drifting off into the dreamland-like clouds threatening to overcome each mind. 

“... Till death do we part.” Fond smiles were exchanged between the lovers, and neither could look happier. It was well known that out of those in the crowd, Brendon was by far the largest Jalex shipper, and that Ryan was having a hard enough time keeping him from fangirling out. 

“Alright, I now pronounce you Jack and Alex Barakat, you may now kiss, well, each other.” Patrick smiled at the now married guitarist and vocalist.  
And with a chaste kiss, the newly weds did indeed affirm their love and commitment to and for each other. 

THATS A NICE PLACE TO LEAVE OFF

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
